Seduction & Confessions
by Je ne veux pas travailler
Summary: Parker & McSweeten : Jealous Hardison... Both Parker & Hardison realize things about their relationship. I know everybody says the same thing but bad summary. Please R&R... A little humor, some fluff... Just check it out:D A Harker or Pardison  fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage... * sigh * ...at least not yet ... * evil laugh *...**

**AN: Actually this is my first FF so please don't be harsh on me :) Reviews will be really appreciated. I would love to hear your thoughts. I am also not a native speaker so I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes or grammar errors. **

**There are a lot of Eliot/Parker fics and I am a Harker fan so I just wanted give it a try. Read and review please... I really want to know what you think :))**

* * *

"Well this is the only way." said Sophie trying to stay calm. She was obviously not happy with the decision but she didn't want to start a fight .

"You know this is necessary Hardison." Nate said as he stood up, "we are not going to talk about this anymore."

Hardison watched him leave as he tried to calm down. "It is really annoying that he doesn't even bother to answer."

Sophie just nodded. She took her coat and opened the door .

"Well he sure is annoying but he has a point. Sometimes he is right, you know?" She closed the door behind her.

Parker didn't tell a word. She was just sitting there, crawled up on the sofa. It was obvious that she was mad at Hardison. He didn't have the right to decide what was good for her. He had acted like an idiot and that annoyed her. She wasn't actually too happy about flirting with a FBI agent as well OR seducing him but that wasn't Hardison's business.

She gave Hardison an angry look and walked towards the door. She slammed the door behind her.

The others didn't speak until there was a complete silence and Parker's footsteps were impossible to hear.

"Well, that went well."

Eliot looked at Hardison sarcastically. He didn't actually have a problem with Parker flirting with some guy. But obviously Hardison did. Eliot was only worried about the situation because Parker could screw it up.

"I'm going to leave you alone so that you can play your little game. Maybe cry a little." he said with a grin. He was really enjoying this.

Hardison didn't even bother to answer. He waited until Eliot was gone. He didn't understand why Parker was angry. He was just trying to help. Maybe Parker liked Mr. Coffee Kiss after all, she really looked like she didn't mind flirting with him. Hardison tried to get rid of the thought .

Parker and McSweeten together…

What did she like about him anyway?

He tried to stop thinking about them. Well he couldn't but at least he tried.

Hardison went to bed earlier than normal that day. Maybe he was just tired because of the fight or maybe, just maybe he didn't want to think anymore.

Parker on the other hand, was awake, thinking and trying to understand what was going on in Hardison's head. She couldn't understand why he was overreacting like this?

After thinking for a while, she realized that she didn't even wanted to seduce McSweeten. Okay, he was a sweet guy and he really liked her. At least that was what the team said.

"_Agent Hagan is his weak spot. Using this, Parker might be able to steal the case files._"

These were the exact words. "_Weak spot"_, Nate said. Apparently Agent McSweeten had a "crush" on her.

Parker could not understand how someone could love her. As Eliot always pointed out she wasn't normal. She didn't wear dresses or she didn't use make up.

As she was thinking she realized she wasn't thinking about McSweeten or her Agent Hagan alias. She was thinking about ... Hardison. She asked herself the same questions over and over again all night.

By the time she realized she wouldn't find the answers, she was exhausted. She crawled up on her bed, holding her bunny. And minutes later, she was already dreaming...

* * *

**So what did you think? I wasn't sure about publishing this but I think I'll write 3 or 4 more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The first chapter was moving kinda slow and there wasn't much action or fluff. I promise it will get better...**

**So, I really want to hear your thoughts. Negative or positive, just write something. Please ... :D **

**And before I forget, I want to thank Quett for all the ideas she has given me and the contributions she has made... She is the one who introduced me to fanfiction, so thank you soooo much :D**

* * *

Parker looked herself in the mirror. She tried to pull her skirt down a little bit. When she realized it didn't make a difference she gave up.

She was wearing a blue mini dress which Sophie made her wear. Her hair was down and she had a little make up, not too much, just enough to complete her look.

She wasn't confident, not just about the dress, she wasn't confident about herself too. When she got out of the room, she kept looking down to her feet. And if she looked at the team she would have seen the expression on their faces. So she would have understood that there was nothing she had to worry about.

Eliot was impressed. He had thought Parker wouldn't be able to pull it off but she really looked like she was capable now. With that dress and maybe a couple of lessons by Sophie, everything could work out smoothly.

Sophie was proud. Parker looked great in that dress. She turned around to see the look on Hardison's face.

Maybe the efforts she gave into getting Parker and Hardison together wasn't for nothing after all. Hardison's reaction was priceless, his eyes had gone a little wide and he had clenched his fists.

"Wow..."

"I told you they would like it." Sophie said but she was referring to Hardison instead of the team. She walked towards Parker. "You look amazing dear."

Parker raised her head and her eyes met Hardison's. She turned her head and looked away.

It felt funny, like there were butterflies in her stomach. It had happened before, when they kissed – actually pretended to kiss. She ignored the feeling but it hadn't gone away. And now... well she was just going to ignore it as long as she could.

Hardison, on the other hand, knew what he felt. He just didn't want to confess because if he did then he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings. He didn't want to screw things up with Parker so he was waiting, waiting for something- anything- to happen. And the main reason was- eventhough he didn't admit it- he was afraid. He was scared of what Parker's reaction would be, if he ever confessed...

So both of them felt something but neither of them wanted to admit it.

Sophie knew this. It was obvious and someone had to make the first move. But Parker had no idea what to do, she didn't even know what love was. And Hardison, well Hardison was such a coward. He wouldn't be able to look into Parker's eyes and tell her what he felt.

So Sophie was trying to help them as much as she could. The reason why she was so invested in their relationship was Nate. She thought that she could never get together with Nate so she tried to make things work for Parker and Hardison. Eventhough her relationship was a wreck she wanted Parker to be happy-with Hardison,of course...

Eliot could sense something was going on with them. He could have guessed what was going on if they were normal people. But with Parker and Hardison everything was possible. They acted like they were little children. So, to be honest he didn't really think about it, it wasn't like he cared or something. He just liked mocking them.

Nate had no idea what was going on, well there wasn't actually something going on, just little things. Like a quick touch or a look. Sometimes they overreacted to small things or they got jealous.

But there was definitely something. And it was getting stronger.

Hardison finally said something. " I agree. You look great. I am sure McSweeten is going to love it." he had a weird look on his face.

"Ok, Let's go."

Nate stood up and put his coat on before Parker could say anything. She was glad because she didn't know what to say .

They all got out one by one. Hardison was the last one. He turned off all the lights and locked the door.

"_Well, this is going to be a looong night."_ he thought as he walked towards the group of people who were waiting him. _"This is going to be a very long night..."_

* * *

**I know, I promised you some action. There will be, just be patient. Until then R&R please :D I will write the next chapters as soon as I hear from you. Thanks... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, I really believe that this is going to be the best chapter so far...**

**BTW I realized I was spelling Agent Hagan wrong, so I'm going to spell it as "Hagen" starting now. Sorry... :D**

* * *

"... just like , are you okay?

"Huh, what? Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, what were you saying?". Parker was having a hard time concentrating.

"It's okay." said McSweeten with a grin on his face. " I'm kinda nervous too, after all this is our first date."

"Yeah, mmm, sure. Nervous..." she mumbled.

She was sitting in a bar. It wasn't like a night club, it was more like a cafe. She sipped her appletini nervously as McSweeten continued talking.

" So I just, you know, I mean you look great tonight." said McSweeten trying to get Parker's- I mean Agent Hagan's attention.

"Parker, that was a compliment, you should thank him and compliment him back." Sophie said to Parker over the coms. Parker could sense the anxiety in her voice. _"Why does everyone think that I am going to screw this up?" _Parker thought. " _Why is it so hard to think I can flirt with someone?"_

" Concentrate Parker." Nate's voice resounded in Parker's ear. She put her hand on McSweeten's leg. She was going to prove that she could do it.

"Just don't stab anyone, Parker." said Eliot sarcastically.

"Eliot!" Parker heard Sophie mumbling about how he should give her a chance. " You are doing fine, Parker."

"Hardison, where are we with the security cameras?"

"Working on it... It's gonna take some time," Hardison answered Nate's question. " Almost there."

"Well, it is getting late, I should give you a lift home." said McSweeten looking at Parker. He hadn't realized that Parker wasn't even listening.

"No, no no no no... You can't let him leave. Eliot is still searching the car for the file." Nate warned Parker who was ready to leave the bar.

"NO!" Parker held McSweeten's hand to prevent him from leaving. " I mean the night isn't over. We should try and get to know each other. Right?" Parker asked trying to save the situtation.

McSweeten was a little bit shocked but he couldn't have said no to an offer like that. " Yeah. Sure, Why not? " He sat down to his seat.

Parker stood up and sat near McSweeten, holding his hand.

"Got it!" Parker heard Hardison telling he had got the cameras on but it was too late.

McSweeten leaned towards Parker, grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

She didn't know what to do, so she kissed him back. It felt... weird, it wasn't the same with Hardison.

She heard Hardison saying something but she couldn't understand what. The others were quite, really hated that they never talked when she wanted them too.

She slightly pushed him to break the kiss. McSweeten chuckled but Parker didn't understand why.

Parker felt weird, like she had done something bad. She knew she didn't but the feeling didn't go away. She just wanted to leave everything behind.

McSweeten was smiling. " Wow, that was, I mean wow." His smile faded away when he saw Parker's expression. " I am sorry I thought..."

He couldn't finish his sentence when Parker stopped him. "No, It's okay but I need time. Can we talk about this later?"

She didn't give him a chance to say something. She took her jacket and bag and started walking towards the door, leaving him confused.

A black van stopped in front of her, waiting for her to get in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she get in.

She stayed put for a day or so. At least it felt like it but actually it was just seconds. When she opened them, her eyes looked for Hardison. But he wasn't there...

She looked into Sophie's eyes waiting for an answer.

"He left. You should talk to him Parker." She hated when Sophie always knew what she felt.

" I don't care." Parker answered her, denying how she felt.

" Oh for God's sake, enough already." said Eliot angrily. " Just talk to him." Even Nate was shocked to his reaction. Sophie had a grin on her face. And his words made Parker think...

" _Yes..._" she thought, "_I am gonna talk to him ... and make things right._"

* * *

**Well, did you like it ? I have some ideas about the next chapter. Let me know what you think... Review please... :D Reviews make me happy...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you soo much for the story alerts, reviews and thank you just for reading. You make me really happy :D**

* * *

"Oh this is just great Eliot, really good job man."

"Damn it, Hardison!" Eliot growled. " It is NOT my fault that the case files weren't in his car."

Eliot and Hardison entered the room, arguing about something - like always. And Hardison was angry at something – again.

" Are you sure you searched the car properly?" Hardison asked Eliot who looked more angry than before.

" Yes Hardison, some of us do their jobs _properly_." Eliot gave Hardison an intimitating look.

"What the hell does that -"

" Enough." Nate didn't let Hardison finish his sentence. " I thought this could happen."

"So, what now? " Parker asked impatiently. It was obvious that she was avoiding Hardison. She didn't know what to think. Why did he left the other night? There were so many questions she couldn't answer.

" Now, we should wait until he gets out of the house and then we can break in." Sophie answered her question.

" Cool." Parker was happy she could finally do her own job. " I'll get ready."

" No, I'm sorry Parker." said Nate looking her in the eye. "We can't risk blowing your cover."

" I won't, I promise I will be carefull, please Nate..." She was almost begging him.

Everyone was quite, so quite that they could even hear each others heart beats. Hardison was the one to break the silence.

" Well, who is going to search the flat?" Hardison asked.

Sophie noticed that he didn't use McSweeten's name. " _Poor boy.._." she thought " _He doesn't even know what Parker feels._"

Nate was staring at Hardison. "No no no no... Me? I don't..." Hardison tried to object but he knew it was pointless.

" Fine..." he gave in. " When are we going?"

* * *

"Come on Hardison we don't have all night."

Hardison heard Eliot mumble over the coms.

"If you know better come do it yourself. Ungrateful just ungrateful..."

Eliot just rolled his eyes. He was standing by the entrance of the building. He started walking up and down. He just wanted to finish this job safe and sound but of course something had to go wrong...

"What is wrong?" Nate sounded nervous. Even he wasn't sure whether he should be pushing Parker this hard or not.

Parker moved anxiously in her seat. She was in the van with Nate and Sophie. They usually didn't wait in the van but they were worried about Parker. Especially Nate thought she would do something stupid.

"Nate, what is going on? I haven't found the files yet."

" Hardison get out there! Nate, McSweeten is coming your way. A dark blue Ford."

"Get out of here? How am I supposed to-damn!"

"Parker, stop McSweeten." Nate ordered. She opened the door of the van and started running towards the building. She stopped when she got to the door and took a deep breath.

McSweeten took his hand to his pocket for his keys.

"Hey" Parker said behind him. " I wanted to talk to you... about yesterday." Her voice was shaking.

"Hi, I- I didn't expect to see you here." McSweeten was suprised. He smiled sincerely.

" Hardison, what the hell are you doing? Get out of there, NOW!"

" No, I can find it, I'm close. It's just... too many files.." said Hardison.

" Hardison, don't be so stubborn." Sophie's voice came over the coms.

There was a silence for a moment.

" Okay, guys, Hardison is right. This is probably our last chance, we won't be able to get this close again. So Parker, stall..." Nate said to the team. Sophie wasn't happy with his decision but she really didn't have a chance.

" Ummmm, I..." Parker didn't know what to say. " I wanted to talk to you about.."

" Well, maybe you would like to come in ?" said McSweeten smirking. " We could talk inside."

" Got it!" . Hardison gave the team the good news.

"Oh, thank God!" said Parker. She was relieved by the fact she didn't have to be there with McSweeten anymore. But McSweeten thought Parker was talking to him.

" Well, you could tell me that you wanted to come in." said McSweeten chuckling.

Parker heard Hardison saying _" Well, you could tell me that you wanted to come in." _and mocking McSweeten. She smiled.

"Damn it, Hardison! Do you have an exit plan? ...Or are you relying on me ?" Eliot asked with a grin on his face.

"Am I relying on- ha-ha-ha funny." Hardison replied. " You know it is amazing that you can joke in a situtation like this."

" Yeah, sure. LET'S GO INSIDE." Parker repeated McSweeten's words.

"No, no no. Mmm hmmm, no. What the hell am I supposed to do, huh?" Hardison mumbled.

"I don't know, just go under the table or something." Eliot said sarcastically.

Hardison heard the sound of the door openning. He dashed into the bedroom.

" So, this is my place." Hardison heard McSweeten talking about the flat. " And this is the bedroom." Hardison clenched his fist. He was standing in a closet, trying to be quiet.

"Umm,it is nice." Parker looked around and decided it was actually pretty nice. She sat down, trying to figure a way out of there.

"Parker, I promise this is going to be the last but now, I need you to distract him so that Hardison can get out." said Nate trying to save the situtation.

"Ok." Parker nodded. " Can you show me where the bathroom is?" she asked McSweeten. He had a stupid smile on his face.

" Sure." McSweeten walked towards a door and opened it. " Here it is."

Parker pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. Her hands rested on his chest.

"Okay, we are clear. Anytime you want Parker." she heard Nate talk over the coms. She leaned towards McSweeten and whispered in his ear, " I'm sorry."

She left the building with a smile on her face, leaving a confused McSweeten behind.

* * *

" I am glad this is over." said Sophie smiling. They were sitting at McRory's, celebrating. Eliot took a last sip out of his drink and stood up. " Well, I'm gonna go now. See you later."

Nate and Hardison were sitting at the other end of the bar. Parker watched them for a while. When she realized Sophie was watching her she stopped.

"What?" she said looking at Sophie.

" You know you were pretty good with McSweeten, I mean you handled the situtation well." Sophie said. She knew Parker felt guilty.

"Well, Hardison didn't seem to think so." Parker replied.

"He knows it was just a mission but it would help if you told him yourself."

At the other end of the bar Hardison was in the middle of a conversation with Nate but he couldn't concentrate.

" Good night Hardison." said Nate as walked towards Sophie and offered her a lift. Hardison watched them leave and realized they were alone with Parker.

Hardison took his jacket and walked to the door, trying to ignore Parker. She grabbed Hardison's

arm but she didn't say anything.

So Hardison sat down next to her. They just stayed put for a while.

"So I'm sorry... for kissing him." Parker tried to explain.

Hardison didn't answer. Not because he was mad, because he didn't know what to say. He had tried to be mad for a while but he couldn't. Parker was just... different. Whenever he thought of her, he couldn't help but smile.

"Are you mad at me?" Parker asked scared of his answer.

" Parker, I can never be mad at you, you know that right?" he smiled at her. Parker was playing with her hair. Hardison chuckled.

"So I wanted to tell you something." Parker tried to explain. " Sophie told me that I should so..."

Sophie had told Parker a lot of things that night. Things that made Parker realize how she felt... about Hardison. And things that made her realize how Hardison felt about her.

" I think I know why you don't like McSweeten and.." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Sophie had told her that Hardison liked her or even loved her. She hadn't believed it at first but she trusted Sophie. " And what do you feel?" Sophie had asked her. " I don't know, how does it feel... being in love ?" Parker had replied.

Now she knew. Hardison made her feel weird, like there were butterflies in her stomach. She liked being around him. And when he touched her.. well let's say she liked it.

Hardison had a smile on his face. "Oh, do you, now? And what would that be?"

" Is it because you... I mean do you...?"

" Love you?" Hardison finished her sentence. " Yes Parker I do."

"Oh, good because I think I love you too." Parker replied. She was still looking at the glass in front of her.

Hardison leaned forward as he stroked her cheek. Parker could feel his hand behind her neck. She closed her eyes as their lips met and they held each other close...

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I finish the story here or should I continue? I couldn't decide. And if you have ideas for new stories please share them with me. Just tell me your opinions, they mean a lot to me :D Thanks...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As you can see I decided to continue the story but I want more reviews... please :)) I have no idea how to continue the story so I am going to start writing and see what happens. **

* * *

"Hardison,run it." Nate ordered as he sat down. So he did. The job was easy, nothing they wouldn't be able to handle.

" Great, then I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sophie said. She took her coat and walked towards the door. " Are you coming Parker? I can give you a lift."

" Yeah, sure. Bye guys..." Parker replied. " And I'll see you later Alec..."

Hardison's eyes widened and he blushed. Parker gave Hardison a look with a smile on her opened the door and turned around to see what Sophie was doing.

" Hey, what are we waiting for?"

Sophie was still in shock but she managed to walk towards Parker. She looked at Hardison and started chuckling." Yes, let's go."

Parker took a sip of her lemonade. It was hot outside and they were sitting in a cafe. Sophie was smiling and Parker was confused.

"What is the big deal? It is just a name, it's not like ..." Parker started complaining but then stopped.

"It's not like... there is something between you?" Sophie completed her sentence giving her a questioning look.

"Ok, maybe we kissed a couple times and he said he loved me." Parker answered shyly.

" Parker! That IS something... I am really happy for you." Parker didn't get why Sophie was so enthusiastic. "So, you have a boyfriend now, huh?" Sophie continued.

" I don't know. Aren't you the one who knows that stuff?" Parker still looked confused. Sophie just nodded. Apparently she wasn't ready for _that stuff_ yet.

* * *

"So Alec, huh?" Eliot said smirking " How _sweet_."

"Eliot, let's not make fun of _Alec_." Nate said sarcastically.

"Wow, you too, Nate? That's nice man, really nice." he complained. Hardison didn't admit it but he liked it when Parker called her _Alec. _However that didn't stop him from being embarrassed_._

Hardison started staring at Eliot who was still smirking. "What?" Eliot said as he stood up. " I knew you and Parker had some kind of freak show going on." Hardison could hear Eliot chuckle as he closed the door behind him.

Hardison just smiled. " So, what do you think about.. I mean do you approve?" Hardison asked Nate who was now the one staring.

"Well,umm, are you going to hurt her?"

"You know I would never..."

"Not just physically, if you ever- but I mean ever- leave her, it could break her, again."

"Do you think I don't know that?". Hardison was kinda mad now. It was Parker they were talking about.

"Hardison, of course I know that. I am just... making sure."

" So..."

"So I am okay with it. You are happy, more importantly Parker is happy."

" Oh, thanks man, that means a lot- wait what did you mean by more importantly?"

"See you later Hardison."

"Nate. Hey what did you-" Hardison's words got cut off by the sound of the closing door. " mean?" he finished his sentence.

Hardison opened the fridge and grabbed an orange soda. He sat on the couch and opened his laptop. His game was interrupted by the door bell.

"Hey." . Hardison smiled when he saw Parker standing in front of him. She didn't ask if she could come in, she just did. Hardison chuckled.

Parker got herself comfortable on the couch. Hardison sat down next to her and held her hand. Parker lifted her head and their eyes met.

"Parker, I am not sure if you know what we have here." Hardison looked worried. " I want to be with you, I love you and I wanna make sure you understand this."

" Hardison I know what _being in a relationship_ means." Parker explained. She chuckled when Hardison sighed in relief. " And I know what a boyfriend is." She smiled as she got closer to Hardison.

" So..."

" So.. I want you to be my boyfriend."

" I... Really?" Hardison was smiling and it was obvious he didn't see that coming.

" Yes... unless you don't want to be?" Now it was Parker's turn to be nervous.

"No!"

Parker's smile faded away. " Oh, okay then"

" I mean yes." Hardison tried to explain. "_ What I mean is_ I want to be your boyfriend."

" Good." Parker replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands were around her waist. She leaned in for a kiss and their lips met. She lay on the couch and Hardison was on top of him.

" Oh my God! I am so sorry, we should go." Sophie exclaimed. Her hand was over her eyes. Eliot was smirking.

Hardison was extremely embarrassed but Parker didn't seem to care. She stood up and fixed her hair. Eliot could see that Hardison had blushed and he was going to mock him for a long time. He smiled at the thought.

Nate opened the door and walked towards the team who were sitting silently. "Hey, what is going on?"

Parker answered him immediately. " Sophie and Eliot caught us doing-"

" _Nothing,_ absolutely nothing. So this is our client." A photo appeared in the tv screen as Hardison tried to change the subject.

Nate gave Sophie a questioning look but Sophie just smiled. So he decided to sit down and concentrate on what Hardison was saying.

* * *

"Don't you find it weird that our jobs are easier than normal?" asked Parker. She was talking about how she hadn't had a chance to jump for ages. And Eliot was giving her the there-is-something-wrong-with-you look.

Nate watched Parker, Eliot and Hardison talk about something as he drank his scotch. He was sitting alone when Sophie came next to her.

"Aww, they are so sweet. I am soo happy for them." Sophie said. She really sounded excited.

"Well, yeah,it's good." .Nate replied. He acted like he didn't care but he was happy for them too. Nate was staring at Hardison arm around Parker's waist. Sophie chuckled.

"Father instincts... sweet. You'll get used to it." She smiled at him and walked away.

They were celebrating Parker and Hardison's relationship and the successful con they pulled at the same time. Nate watched them for a while. He stood up and joined them.

" Let's make a toast." Sophie said. " to Parker and Hardison." Hardison blushed.

" To the good guys." Nate added.

" To us." Eliot picked up his drink. " Cheers."

Nate smiled. They were a real family now and they were happy. Sophie put her hand on his shoulder. She knew what he was thinking.

Parker wasn't feeling weird anymore. She was feeling like everything was how it was supposed to be. She held Hardison's hand and squeezed. Hardison looked at her but didn't say anything. He just smiled and squeezed her hand back.

Even Eliot was happy for them. He acted like he didn't care but everyone knew he did. Eliot was glad those two had finally gotten together, he certainly didn't expect Hardison to make a move. He thought Hardison would never be able to get a girlfriend. Well, actually he still didn't have a girlfriend, he had _a Parker. _But if they loved each other, why not?

After a few hours of celebration, Parker and Hardison were finally alone at the bar.

" Soo... It's late, we should probably go home." Hardison said unwillingly.

"Oh, okay."

" Would you like to... you know come to my place?" Hardison continued shyly.

"To do what?" Parker asked curiously.

"Umm, I thought we could watch Doctor Who, I don't know play a game or something."

" Okay. " Parker sighed in relief. "I thought you were talking about ... you know since we are a couple.. we have to do couple stuff."

Hardison chuckled. " No Parker, we don't _have to_ do couple stuff.. at least now." He held Parker's hand as he continued talking. " You know I will never force you to do something you don't want to."

He didn't let her hand go as he started walking. He opened the bar's door with his left hand and closed the door behind them. He led Parker to his car.

" Are we going to your place now?" Parker asked, sitting in the front seat.

"No." Hardison answered. " I am going to give you a lift, then I will go home." Parker nodded. Hardison chuckled at her reaction. " And I think we should talk about couple stuff on our way home." he said sarcastically. Now it was Parker's turn to blush.

* * *

**So I admit that this is not the best chapter I've have written but I wanted to finish this story and I really didn't know what to do. I just started writing. After reading what I have written I decided that this should be the last chapter.**

**I will start another FF as soon as I can. So if you liked this one maybe you'll check out the new one.  
**

**Your opinions are really important to me so please review and let me know what you think. :))**

**Thanks a lot for reading...**


End file.
